godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bagorah
|image =Bagorah.jpg |caption =Bagorah as it is seen in Godzilla, King of the Monsters #3 |name = |species =Space Predator |nicknames =None |height = |length = |weight = |forms =None |allies =None |enemies =Godzilla, Cybersaur |firstappearance =Godzilla, King of the Monsters #3 }} Bagorah was a large, predatory bat from outer space created for the third and fourth issues of Dark Horse Comics' series, ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters''. Bio With The Stranger leaving a predatory void in the cosmos, it was inevitable that a new stalker of life would emerge from the depths of space. This new monster was Bagorah, a giant bat-like animal that learned to deal with the emptiness of space after undoubtedly consuming all the food it could find on its home world. The creature had an unfathomable hunger, and would do anything to find a meal. Sustenance was fleeting in the galaxy, however, so it should have come as no surprise that, when picking up the faintest vibrations of some injured gigantic creature, Bagorah was sure to follow them as if they were the sound of a dinner bell. Meanwhile on Earth, Godzilla seemed to fall to the might of the G-Force's war machine Cybersaur. As the once great behemoth lie inert, a new threat posed itself to man. The first to learn of the creature's quick descent to our world were several scientists in a nearby observatory. Horrified at what they saw, they immediately notified the air force. A strike team was prepared to defend our planet from the bestial invader, but as the creature fell into our atmosphere and began to follow a hungry course toward his prey, the jets unleashed against the incoming monster were obliterated with ease. Bagorah quickly approached Vancouver and the still smoldering site of the great battle between monster and machine. Seeing one potential prey lying on the ground, and one still active, Bagorah chose the fresher meat. He taunted Cybersaur, preparing to strike, when the machine suddenly attacked! Bagorah, surprised by the pain that the creature had so easily inflicted on him, flew off to reconsider his actions while shrieking in a high tone that shattered glass and nearly deafened all who had the misfortune of hearing it. Bagorah dove into the sea to cool his smoking wounds. Not to be denied a sure feast, it wasn't long before Bagorah returned to the scene of his encounter with the meal that had dared to oppose him. Flying into battle, he let out a high-pitched shriek to disorient his foe, and was met in kind with a horrible sonic disruptor attack from the creature. Bagorah wasn't prepared for this, and flew erratically, crashing into the nearby town. Now angrier and hungrier than ever, Bagorah quickly gained his composure and charged his enemy, ignoring an onslaught of painful missiles. He rammed the robot, knocking it to the ground and seemingly winning the conflict. Bagorah prepared for the feast of his life, but was instead met with cold, inedible metal. Disgusted by the tasteless wreck, he turned toward the other corpse that lie sprawling on the battlefield. He landed on the monster's body, and could sense its warm flesh. He prepared to bite into the monster and savor every morsel, but the King of the Monsters does not tolerate such insolence! He did not attain his famous title for nothing. Godzilla, waking from his coma, grabbed the space creature's scaly beard and rose to his feet. Bagorah shrieked in hatred—his belly was again denied its primal demands! As the two mighty beasts struggled, a squadron of jets flew overhead to distract Bagorah from his duel with the radioactive behemoth. Bagorah, sensing an easier, if much lighter, meal, squirmed away from Godzilla and pursued the jets. He quickly and easily caught up with one of them, and clamped his mouth shut on the plane. Instead of the warm blood and flesh of a living creature, he once more tasted the cold unforgiving flavor of metal. Bagorah, frustrated and angered by his aching belly, landed in downtown Vancouver. He roosted atop a building, and looked down amongst the people running and screaming in terror. He could sense their body-heat, but with three previous failures to satisfy his insatiable hunger fresh in his memory, it was apparent that he would have to be careful and feed selectively. Godzilla, however, was not a forgiving monster, nor one who would ever let a challenge go unfulfilled. The monster followed the scent of his enemy to Vancouver, converging on the hapless city. Bagorah noticed Godzilla's approach, and the hope to fill his belly once more flooded his mind. Bagorah quickly flew down from his perch and knocked Godzilla over, biting into the flesh of the leviathan's neck, drawing warm radioactive blood with the promise of the greatest feast of the alien creature's life... but Godzilla would have none of it. He charged his ultimate weapon: his radioactive beam, in order to decimate his foolish foe. He found, however, that the drugs used to sedate him earlier had not entirely lifted, and his beam was still out of commission. Frustrated, but not deterred, he instead took hold of a nearby bus, and shoved it into Bagorah's open mouth. Bagorah spat out the disgusting metal and rose into the air to soften his prey from a safer distance. Godzilla tried to shove Bagorah with a building, but the alien bat retaliated by reducing the entire structure to rubble with a blast of sonic energy! However, his sonic attacks, much to his dismay, seemed to have little effect on his saurian opponent. Bagorah moved in to tear his foe apart with physical force instead, ignoring the creature's glowing plates, failing to realize that Godzilla's remarkable rejuvenation had finally eradicated most of the drugs. Godzilla's beam, his ultimate weapon, was a gift that was finally returned to him. The atomic titan unleashed a searing ray of pure thermonuclear pain on his opponent! Bagorah, dumbfounded and starving, was blasted into the bay. He clumsily smashed into a bridge before Godzilla struck him with yet another deadly heat ray, which sent the space demon careening through the air. Bagorah attempted to gain a sense of balance and fly away, but he instead dropped like a rock, crashing into the cold waters of the Northern Pacific. Bagorah's reign of terror over the galaxy had come to a brutal, and abrupt, end... However, even as Godzilla bellowed his victory, an event no one could have expected suddenly took place. A group of alien hunters, known as the Dianni, had been tracking Bagorah for quite some time, considering the monster the ultimate prey. When they arrived at his last known location, Earth, they discovered that Bagorah was injured by what appeared to be an even greater quarry. The Dianni turned their attention away from Bagorah and greatly anticipated their hunt for this new beast, the true ultimate prey and predator: Godzilla. Powers .]] Bagorah possessed unfathomably accurate hearing, able to hear Godzilla's shriek on Earth all the way out in the depths of space, and he could fly at remarkable speeds, able to travel to Earth from deep space in a rather short period of time, and keep up with modern fighter jets with no apparent difficulty. The gigantic space vampire Bagorah naturally emitted high-frequency sound waves, most likely to serve as a form of echolocation. However, these same waves had destructive abilities, being able to damage hearing, shatter glass, and in one case reduce a modern city building to rubble (demonstrated in his clash against Godzilla). Aside from his devastating sonic waves, he also had the ability to unleash powerful concentrated sound blasts at his prey while using his echolocation abilties, which caused a good amount of damage even to creatures such as Godzilla himself. His teeth and talons were quite sharp, able to do damage to even Cybersaur's hull and pose a threat to Godzilla's tough hide. Category:Monsters Category:Comic Kaiju Category:Aliens